


猫是软流体

by Mikinocats



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikinocats/pseuds/Mikinocats
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 17





	猫是软流体

Lio最近有些怪怪的。

这倒不是说他长出了猫耳和猫尾：这确实也很不同寻常。某个普通的一天，睡在他旁边的人忽然支棱出来一对黑色的耳朵，和一条漆黑的尾巴，慢慢悠悠地晃着，堪堪蹭过他的腰际。Galo本不觉得多了这两片软肉会改变些什么，顶多是在吵嘴干架中对那小耳朵代表的可爱小动物多出些恻隐之心。没办法，谁会忍心对小猫咪凶巴巴的呢，尽管这只猫猫从来都没有领情过。

但他从来没想到Lio对他的态度也会随之改变。

自从Galo邀请无家可归的Lio搬来自己家中同居之后，每天早晨起床，他便发现厨房内多了一份热腾腾的培根吐司。虽然Lio每天总是“笨蛋笨蛋”地不停叫着，拌嘴也总不会少，但是不管怎么说，每天的早饭也一样不会少。

而如今，吐司虽然没有少，房间里却是难得的冷清。晚上Galo从消防局回来，兴冲冲地叫“我回来了”，等待他的也是一句冷淡的：“哦。”

尾巴都不带甩一下的。

似乎不是Galo的错觉，Lio最近好像越来越懒得搭理他了。

有的时候，他闻到家里有一种类似海鲜的腥膻味道，询问Lio。Lio便不耐烦地说，不知道，没闻见。

Lio他，是不是讨厌我了啊……Galo悻悻地想。明明这种局面在他们共同拯救地球之后再也没有出现过的。

改变这个尴尬的局面的，同样是一个普通的一天。

下午五点半，Galo比平常早了半个小时下班。想到回到家之后，Lio淡漠的脸，他就提不起劲来，就连开家门也没有了平常的活力。

Galo轻轻地把门关上了，却听到屋子里有些窸窸窣窣的声音。难道是小偷？

Lio怎么样了？他没事吗？Galo怕小偷发现自己，轻手轻脚地溜进了房间，却在自己的大床上发现了一堆摞的高高的衣服。

……咦？

短袖、短裤、制服。

这些衣服，好像都是他的啊。

“嗯、啊……”

衣服底下，传来模糊不清的声音。而衣服堆旁边冒出的黑色尾巴，暴露了声音的主人。

是Lio。

“Ga……Galo……”

嗯？叫我？Galo竖起了耳朵，衣服堆里传出了一声鼻音，然后就没了下文。

Lio这家伙，到底在干什么啊……Galo忍不住咽了咽口水。

Galo突然想起来了小时候拆礼物的心情，先解开柔顺的缎带，再小心地撕开闪亮的包装。现在的他，仿佛在拆一件圣诞节礼物，衣服下面的光景是未知的。而他的心脏因为正在揭开这未知，而扑通扑通地抨击着胸膛。

取下最后一件叠在Lio身上的衣服，全裸的Lio毫无保留地展现在他的面前。

Lio就那样，赤裸着身体，朦胧着双眼，出现在他的面前。他的手指还在抚弄胀红的前端，生理性的眼泪若有若无地挂在眼角。他蜷成小虾米似的一团，那两只猫耳轻轻耷拉了下来。

不知道是不是他的错觉，Lio的鼻腔中发出了一声如梦初醒的“喵？”，看清了来人的面目，一抹红晕瞬间攀上了Lio的耳朵。他怒吼道：“Galo！谁让你进来了！”

“可是……这是我的房间嘛。”

Lio还想发怒，可是那红红的眼睛和沙哑的声音使他根本凶不起来。他压制着自己的怒火，转而问道：“回来这么早干什么？”

“想你了嘛……”

Galo的视线完全集中在那条不耐烦地、晃来晃去的尾巴上。

这不是谎言，Galo本来想就着今天好好谈谈Lio疏远他的问题的。

但现在问题是……他看见了Lio抱着他的衣服在……自、自慰。

“简直像笨蛋一样的回答。”

Lio扭过头去不看Galo的眼睛。

Galo咽了咽口水，努力让自己的视线从Lio湿漉漉的下身上移开，他小声道：“抱着我的衣服做这种事情，莫非Lio你喜欢我吗……？”

最后一个字出口，他脸上已经烧红了一大片。

“不！”Galo刚说完最后一个字之后，Lio飞快地回答，“我只是觉得很冷而已……你这个笨蛋正好也该洗衣服了……所以……”

“那为什么不用自己的衣服，你的衣服看起来更暖和一些吧？”Galo好奇地问。

“你的……比较多件。”Lio开始结巴。

Galo挠挠后脑勺，真是怎么着都说不过他啊。

“话说Lio你这样真的没问题吗，要不要……我帮帮忙之类的。我……我不是那个意思啊！就、是同性间正常的互帮互助……”

我不是在想下流的事情……这样说不定和Lio的关系说不定也会拉近一点。

怎么感觉越解释越乱啊，Galo胡乱地挥挥手，又烦躁地挠挠脑袋。

“嗯……那就麻烦你了。”出乎Galo意料，Lio红着脸答应了。

“看你一个人好像很难弄的样子……”

“才不是！都是被你打断了！本来我都要射……了……”Lio争辩起来，说到最后，他的尾音变小了。

“好啦好啦，都是我的错啦。由我来好好补偿！”Galo自信满满地，用拳头顶着自己的胸膛。

Galo把Lio从衣服堆里捞了出来。那条猫尾蹭得他痒痒，便把Lio面冲着自己圈到了怀里。当Lio被圈到自己怀里，Galo从未如此清晰地意识到他们的体型差距。

Lio也太小只了吧……

Galo的双手扶着Lio的肋骨两侧，Lio的皮肤摸起来热热的，他的胸腔急促地起伏着，仿佛发烧了一样。

“要开始了哦……”Galo小声说。

“做就做，别废话。”Lio不耐烦地回应。

Galo用手掌握住了Lio的柱体，略有茧子的拇指磨蹭着Lio的龟头。Lio硬得真是厉害啊，他心不在焉地套弄着。Galo敏锐地发现，手掌蹭过的皮肤仿佛娇嫩的花瓣，都逐渐变得粉红了。

“要不要……稍微快一点？”

Galo贴着Lio的耳朵问，热气打在敏感的耳垂上。

“好……”Lio急喘了一下，又急忙说，“别贴着这么近！”

“这个姿势难免的嘛……”

Galo的手掌托住Lio的腿根，摸到黏腻的一片。

“你湿的好厉害……光用前面去不了吧。”

“……你在说什么啊！明明是个混蛋处男……”Lio咬牙切齿地说道。

“也是啊……如果我用手指插Lio，就仿佛我在对Lio做不好的事情一样……”Galo若有所思地说道，“Lio用手指插自己就没问题了！”

事实证明，笨蛋脑子里也会突然冒出一些念头的。而笨蛋对自己这些突如其来的想法，一般都，很自信。

“你这个笨蛋……”Lio气闷。忽然，Galo感到肩膀传来一阵刺痛。Lio把牙齿埋到了他的肩肉里。

“那我就自己来……”他闷闷地说。

“疼、疼、疼、疼！”Galo疼得大叫，“你小子，不会真的变成猫了吧！”

Lio咬得更狠了些。

“呜——哇！”Galo推着他的脑袋，毛茸茸的猫耳蹭到他的手背上。

“我是不是猫不重要，重点是你是笨蛋。”Lio嘟囔。

“我哪里有！不要一天到晚说人家笨蛋啦！”Galo气哼哼，“好歹也换个词……”

“白痴。”Lio嘟着嘴回答。

Lio身体前倾，瘦小的身体趴在Galo的胸膛上。他皱了皱眉，把前端的液体抹到指节上，一根手指伸进了臀部，发出了“噗嗤噗嗤”淫靡的水声。他的脸涨得通红，这也是他第一次在别人面前这么做。

Galo的大脑一片空白，Lio的脸好红，他的胸膛好烫……他也是第一次近距离接触这些情色的场面。他没想到，一样的动作由Lio做出来，比他在AV里看到的那些大姐姐还要刺激许多。

他目不转睛地看着怀里发生的一切，竟忘了继续手上的动作。

Lio哼了一声：“不是说好帮我吗，怎么都忘了？”

“哦……哦。”

Galo一手托着Lio的臀部，一手在他的阴茎上套弄着。Lio的尾巴与尾骨连接的地方濡湿了一片，打湿的毛发蹭着他的手腕，让他更加想入非非。

“呜哇……”Galo有些绝望地叫道，“我该不会是同性恋吧……”

Lio没有力气继续啃咬着抱着他的笨蛋，轻轻地用舌头舔着Galo肩膀上咬出的牙印，他小声说：“反正我是……”

什么？Lio？同性恋？

迟钝如Galo此时如同五雷轰顶。

“诶？？？”

“没错……”Lio转过头去，自暴自弃地说，“我喜欢同性啦。还是那种脑袋不好使，肌肉发达，热血，一看就喜欢女人的蠢货！”

“听起来……好像我耶……”Galo若有所思，“Lio喜欢我？？？不会吧！？”

“这什么反应啊……”Lio气哼哼地磨牙，他叹了一口气，“算了……告诉你算了……这样我也可以彻底死心了不是吗。”他自嘲地笑了。

“你在说什么！”Galo急忙说，“不要这么自说自话啊！我也喜欢Lio！不管是男是女，我都喜欢你！”他按住Lio的肩膀，用前所未有的认真语气说道。

“诶？”Lio睁大眼睛，那对猫耳微微颤动。

Galo用拇指蹭了蹭Lio的脸颊：“这个表情就可爱多了。”

“不是笨蛋自以为的那种喜欢啦……”Lio断断续续地说，“是要做爱的。”

“那就做爱好了。”Galo双手盘在胸前，“如果上床可以证明我喜欢Lio，那就上床好了。”

“你真的想和我做吗，”Lio赌气地说道，“刚才也是，都让我自己来……好像对我没什么兴趣……”

“那是以为Lio你讨厌我！”

“谁讨厌你了……”Lio生气地拉扯Galo的脸颊，“笨蛋吗，讨厌你怎么可能用你的衣服自慰……”

“可是Lio这几天好冷淡……都不怎么跟我说话……我还以为是我做错了什么。”Galo委屈地说，仿佛一只耷拉着尾巴的大型犬。

“啊，那是猫的发情期……”Lio烦躁地揉了揉头发，“每次发情都想到你……脑袋完全都被你占领了，害怕自己会说出奇怪的话，所以一直在克制。我怕你……讨厌我肮脏的样子……”

Lio说完这句话，便蜷缩在Galo怀里。为了不让他看到自己的表情，反而贴得更近了，那条尾巴也缠着他的小腿。Lio这个样子好像有点可爱。大狗心里起了想要逗逗小猫咪的念头。

“不要躲啦，不是要和我做爱吗。”

“别那么大声。是你要跟我做，我才答应的。”

“好啦，是我。”

“都怪你。”Lio鼓着面颊，偷偷向上瞟了一眼。

Galo觉得Lio做这个动作真是可爱极了。

“嗯，都是我的错。”Galo毫不介意地笑着。

Galo托着Lio的臀部，Lio的两条纤长的腿挂在他的腰间。他轻轻地把Lio放在了床上。

Galo凑到Lio颈间，嗅着属于Lio的气味。牙齿轻轻啃咬着脖子上的腺体。

“啊……”Lio用手背挡着嘴巴，阻止那些声音过多地流露出来。

“不要捂住嘴巴，让我听听你的声音。”Galo用嘴拱开Lio的手。然后对上了他的嘴唇。“让我亲个够吧，你不是喜欢吗。”

“谁说喜欢这种毫无技术含量的。”

Lio按住了Galo的肩膀，扬起脖子，堵住了他的嘴唇。

Lio用了舌头……Galo睁大眼睛，感受着口中细腻的触感。是、是限制级的吻……Galo脑子里乱七八糟。

牙齿咬到了嘴角，血珠在皮肤上渗了出来。Galo伸出舌头舔掉了嘴唇上的血珠。Lio舔掉嘴角的唾液，像一只狩猎成功的猫科动物。Galo笑了，他不讨厌这个略微疼痛的吻，他和Lio独有的吻。

“不稍微摸摸我吗……纯情笨蛋……”Lio扬起了头。尾巴随一晃一晃地兜着圈。

“想摸哪里？”

“随便啦……”

Lio的胸膛微微起伏，他出汗了，身体也像蒸熟的虾米一样红彤彤的，看起来格外诱人。

“胸部？”还没等Lio回答，Galo便将手伸了过来。

Lio的身形是纤细的那种。腿脚细细的，骨架也小。Galo伸出手掌，拇指点到了右胸上，食指点到了他的左胸上。他的骨架对Galo来说太小了，一只手就能摸到两边。

“Lio……你的乳头是粉色的耶……”Galo喃喃道。

“住嘴，我知道啦。”Lio用手臂挡着脸，咬紧了牙关。

“Lio全身上下都很好看……乳头也是粉色的，小穴也是粉色的……耳垂，手腕脚踝，脚趾也是粉色的……看上去都好好吃啊。”

“笨蛋，怎么可能好吃……”

“你这里，被我揉过之后更硬了。是很舒服吗？”Galo像是受到蛊惑一般，凑到Lio的侧脸，“Lio的耳朵好红……”

下一秒，他将黑色三角形的耳钉连带柔软的耳垂一起含了进去。

“唔……！”

Lio身体一颤，高潮了。他第一次在别人面前高潮，慌乱无措地蜷缩着身体，可是无论往那个地方躲，都被Galo看了个遍。淫靡的液体也从一抽一抽的后穴里面流淌了出来。被Galo捧住脸颊，被亲吻，被抚摸……一切的一切对他来说刺激太多了，他根本应接不暇。他一边说着不要了，一边生理性地流泪。

“要……插进来吗？”Galo声音沙哑地说道。

“只要你想。”

“我现在想直接插进你里面。”Galo用手指搅弄着后庭，“已经可以插进来三根手指了。”

涎水顺着Lio的嘴角淌了下来，他喘着气断断续续地说：“够、够了，快插进来……”

Galo迫不及待地解开皮带，皮带扣发出碰碰的金属的脆响。

Lio眼睁睁地盯着硕大的肉棒弹了出来，带着腥膻的味道。在这种味道的刺激下，后穴又流了不少水。

“骗人的吧……这也太大了……”Lio不禁有一丝退缩。

“男人的那个当然要和体型成比例嘛。”Galo理所当然地说道。

“要来了哦。”Galo将肉棒顶住小穴的入口，一点一点地撑了进来。

被填满的感觉别提多美妙了。

“好、好胀……”Lio胡乱地抱怨着，扭着身体。那条毛茸茸的猫尾勾住了Galo的小腿，仿佛让他再深，再深一点。

“动起来就不胀了。”

Galo扭动起腰部，刚开始是试探性地小幅度动着。看到Lio适应良好，忍不住加大了动作的幅度和频率。

“喂……等等……”Lio被顶到流出了生理性的泪花。

Galo拍拍他的屁股，坏心眼地捏了捏那两瓣软肉：“这不是都吃进去了吗……Lio里面很热耶，像一团火包裹着我。”

“再说你就死定了。”前burnish老大发出警告。

“好好好，”Galo边答应边抽送着，“只干活不说话。那我继续了哦。”

“嗯……”Lio敏感的乳头被Galo粗糙的手指夹住，一点一点地磨蹭着，仿佛这里能滋出奶水一样。

“明明是个……嗯、笨蛋……为什么这么擅长做爱……嗯啊、”Lio愤愤不平地说。

“早在脑子里把你那个多少次了。”Galo抚摸着Lio平坦的小腹，“Lio太瘦了，都能摸到我的那个，在里面抽动……”

“唔……不要说了。”Lio感受到小腹下的躁动。虽然Galo说着让人难为情的话，但是他勃起得更加厉害了。

被笨蛋干完之后不会也会变成笨蛋吧……Lio不禁有一丝担忧。

“Galo……射进来……快给我。”

Galo受到身下人的蛊惑，抽送得更加快了些。小穴忽然痉挛，紧密地包裹着肉棒。在一阵摩擦之后，Lio眯着眼睛高潮了。Galo同时也一阵闷哼，射了进去。

“好舒服……”Lio小声地说，尾巴满足地摆了摆。他换了一个舒服的姿势，任由小穴中的精液流淌出来，弄湿了床单。

“但是Lio……我才射了一次啊……”Galo提醒道。

“什、什么？”Lio惊恐地竖起了耳朵。

Galo不由分说地扳起他的大腿，腰部一挺，又顶进了Lio的小穴。“啊——”Lio难耐地梗起了脖子，手指抓紧了被单。脚趾分开又舒张。他大力地抽送自己的柱身，向深处进发，让Lio有一种自己要被干怀孕的恐惧——明明不是女孩子。

Lio哭着失禁了。他的腿根都在颤抖，两条腿被搞得合不拢。Galo的眼睛一转，并没有放过这片敏感的嫩肉，他将嘴巴凑在Lio的腿根上，报复似的留下了很多咬痕。

接着就是漫长的清理过程。Galo是个体力黑洞，在浴缸里又按着Lio做了一次，做到Lio昏了过去。在他给昏睡的Lio清理的时候，忽然发现那对耳朵和尾巴不见了。

哈哈，真是奇怪啊……

笨蛋打算不考虑这么奇怪的现象，他低下头，吻了吻怀中的人，把他放到了干净的被单上。

猫咪确实是种很难伺候的小动物。你若摸它，它便不理不睬；你若闹它，它便咬你；你若置之不理，它便一走了之。

猫是种像流体一样不固定，又难以捉摸的奇怪小动物。

但世界上只有一种诅咒是它们逃不了的，谁都逃不过的、最强力的诅咒：爱。

但是同样的，我也别无选择：这个时候，只能爱他了，不是吗？

Galo没头没脑地想着，又在Lio的脸颊上亲了一口。

晚安，我的Lio。


End file.
